


I Can't Imagine Being Ladybug Without... You

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: Maybe in another universe, she might've let him go that night in the sewers. But this isn't that universe.In which Ladybug refuses to let her partner leave her.(Spoilers for the New York special!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	I Can't Imagine Being Ladybug Without... You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since the special and I'm still not over it. Please enjoy 765 words of un-beta'd, completely self indulgent ladynoir angst.

There was one combination of four words that Marinette was confident she would never _ever_ have to hear. It was impossible. It was unfathomable. There was no timeline, no universe where Chat Noir would ever leave her. He _promised._

And yet here he was, proving her wrong. 

“I renounce you, Plagg.”

 _“What?!”_

All the blood in her body turned to ice as she turned back to where she split off from her partner, only to see his suit-less hand place his miraculous on the ground. _No. No, no, no. This can’t be happening._

“I never want to risk harming anyone ever again… Least of all _you_.” 

“Wait!” Marinette found herself reaching out for her partner, her body propelling her forward to chase after him as if an invisible force was pulling her to him. She only stopped to pick up his miraculous before screwing her eyes shut and launching herself at his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening her grip as he fought against her. “ _Please,_ Chat.Don’t go.”

She heard nothing from him but quiet grunts as he struggled to free himself from her grasp. “Ladybug, let me _go._ ” When he finally spoke, he sounded just as pained as she felt. The only thing stronger than his determination to leave was her determination to keep him around. 

Sounds of their struggle echoed through the sewer, her begging him to stay and the kwamis discouraging him as he fought them all. 

“Kid, _please_ don’t do this,” Plagg begged as he pushed against his chest while Tikki joined him. 

“Chat Noir, you’re not thinking straight!”

 _“Stop!”_ Marinette flinched as his shout reverberated around them, but her grip never wavered even as he stopped fighting against her. “Don’t you get it? Paris was damaged because _I_ left it unattended. If you couldn’t fix Uncanny Valley… If Uncanny Valley didn’t step in front of you in the first place…” She felt him falter before he fell to his knees, defeated. 

She didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him properly, anchoring him to her as she buried her face into his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean I want you to leave.”

“But _why?_ I-I lost your trust… I disappointed you… I could’ve killed you…” As if to confirm she was, in fact, there with him, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. “You have every right to hate me.”

“But I don’t,” she insisted immediately. “Yes, I was mad at you. I _am_ mad at you. But I could never hate you, Chat Noir. I could never not trust you either. You know why?”

Unconvinced, her partner sat in silence for a while. “…Why?”

“Because,” she started, sitting back and reaching out a blind hand and letting Tikki guide her until she was cupping his face. Her eyes still shut, she ran a thumb over his eyelids and found them wet from his tears. “Even now, after everything and your determination to leave… Your eyes are still closed. And I know you trust that mine are closed too.” 

The relief and reassurance he felt were enough for him to crumble. He leaned forward until his head was on her shoulder and she was quick to wrap him up in her arms. “I’m sorry, Milady. I’m so _so_ sorry…”

“It’s okay, Chat… We’re going to be okay.” 

Both mentally and emotionally drained from the averted crisis, the two heroes of Paris stayed in each other’s arms in a sewer and there was nowhere they’d rather be. “Chat, I really need you to know that I can’t imagine being Ladybug without… you. It’s you and me against the world. It always has been and always will be. So…” Marinette trailed her hand down his arm till she reached his hand and slipped his ring back into his hand. “What do you say?”

She sat there, feeling vulnerable without her suit as she waited with bated breath. She pled her case. She said her piece. Now the ball was in his court. 

“Plagg, claws out.”

Marinette couldn’t contain the grin on her face. “Tikki, spots on.” 

The moment she felt the magic wash over her, she opened her eyes and tackled Chat Noir in all his leather glory. “Don’t _ever_ do that to me again.”

“I won’t, I promise. From now on, I’m not going anywhere.” Despite everything that happened, she believed him. Her kitty would never lie to her. So she pulled away, trusting that he wouldn’t run and found him raising his fist out to bump against hers. “It’s you and me against the world.”

“As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://mikachu-chu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
